sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebrum the kuikon
'Tenebrum the Kuikon' this characters species was made up by sam237 more info on that Here Info: Power Type: ??? Powers: dark pyronetic, wielder of the leaf blade(s), summoning his leaf blade, the uncanny ability to "wake up" where I want him to Weakness: '''Light attacks (stings both sides due to being infused with darkness), water (not as much as you would expect due him mainly using dark fire but hurts his dark/fire part the side with burns) '''Abilities: '''he is a strong sword fighter but sometimes his dark pyrotechnics gets out of control he also has normal pyrotechnics but he doesn't use it much. '''Weapons: '''leaf blade '''Forms: ??? Friends (ask to add you character): ' '''Likes: '''protecting the Kuikon kingdom, giving villains what they deserve not just jail '''full name: '''Tenebrum Treevion '''Dislikes: '''Evil '''Love Interest: ' 'Career: '"defender" of the Kuikon kingdom, being a anti-hero (yes he catches the villains but he will not hesitate to kill them or kill to catch them), plus he likes to burn stuff. '''Personality (old): '''he is eternally angry and alone '''Personality (new): destructive but good deep down (unless your evil) Theme Song: '''open to suggestions '''Favourite Song: Outfit: '''he wears a vine pant his right leg is covered in burns (same for his arms) and he wears a vine shirt on his torso '''Gender: '''male '''Favourite Colour: '''dark red '''Age: 18 Appearance: '''um a burnt (in some places) bear sort of thing '''Story: hi I'm Tenebrum if you live in the kingdom of Kuikon you have probably heard talk of me in hushed voices you see I'm a forbidden hybrid which basically means I'm the sort of person you would burn at a stake... a witch, in fact the only reason I haven't been burnt at a stake is the people fear me and I'm immune to fire (to some extent any way) you see when I was a baby I was born with the power to wield the leaf blade pretty sweet right but it's traditional that the person born with the power to wield the leaf blade is fused with pure darkness and fire that's has been a rule since the Kuikon kingdom started utilizing technology and some idiot invented fusion I'm not going to say any names lucky bastard left his life to...... never mind any way after I went through this process I was raised in the orphanage and I had no friends simple as that no one true friend no saviour this was real life and I could do nothing about any thing I was hopeless I went to school I train with my blade and my dark fire powers then I'm bullied it happened later on as I started to grow older people never went near me it was a unspoken rule but they could throws stuff at me and nothing stopped them from teasing me I was a monster I had both fire and leaf and scariest of all I had darkness ~ Tenebrums' diary entry 6 years ago Hi diary its a new leaf today I met jet the robot dude we became best friends AND HE SAID I WASN'T A MONSTER any way that's all that really happened I've been keeping up training and now I'm a master swordsman I have pretty much got total control over my dark pyrotechnics but my normal pyrotechnics is bottom priority. ~ Diary entry a couple of months ago still pretty much describes his situation though extra info: extra info: ''' his leaf blade(s) are as tough as your average steel '''by coolsterwill Category:Kuikons (Species) Category:Males Category:Neutral